


[Podfic] Tanzen

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Ein kleiner One - Shot über eine alternative Hochzeitsfeier von Gwen & Rhys.





	[Podfic] Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tanzen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431313) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  


### Die Details

  * **Die Zeit:** 02:59
  * **Der Dateityp:** MP3



### Hören & Herunterladen

  * Auf Archive.org [hier](https://archive.org/details/tanzen_202103)
  * Auf Google Drive [hier](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ksPP_-BFAbN_5SdBZkSyFg5tkK7qUejh/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Das Schreiben:** [Tanzen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431313)
  * **Der Schriftsteller:** orphan_account 
  * **Der Leser:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Die Kunst:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Die Musik:** Xawave Mawax - Tanzen 



**Author's Note:**

> I'm only in my third year studying German. This was meant to be a fun thing to test how far I could survive online in German, and now I'm in pain. And I'm probably going to do this again. If this post outside of the audio itself has any errors with the German, please correct the error in the comments, and I'll fix it.


End file.
